First and Last
by Abiona Marchand
Summary: I know this might and probably will ruin everything, but you have to see a different side of Kel. It never did say she got married or dated anyone else, did it?
1. Giantkiller

_**Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of TP's characters, and I am NOT TP, so, yeah.**_

**A/N: This is kind of a bittersweet story and I know it's never been done before. Well, enjoy. I think that this will be like 3 or 4 chapters, and it's not really what you'd call a "one shot", but it is like a short story. Don't get mad when I ruin everything! Muhahahahahaha! laughs evilly

* * *

**

Keladry of Mindelan mounted her gelding, Peachblossom, and got ready to ride back to New Hope after attending Neal and Yuki's wedding. It had been a week of rest from her position as commander, and now it was time to get back to work. It had been a beautiful wedding and she was really happy for her friends, and now they were going back to Corus to spend their honeymoon. Just as she was about to leave, Lord Raoul came up and patted her shoulder.

"Kel, I need to speak with you for a moment." She dismounted and followed him to a bench where he was seated.

"I'm sending Dom's squad back with you. They're in Giantkiller rebuilding company. Meet them there and take them back with you to New Hope."

"Are you sure, my lord?" Kel asked.

"Yes, Kel, you need more men, and Dom will be happy to serve you." He smiled and hugged his old squire. "Goodbye and good luck." He patted her arm and walked away, back to the fort.

Kel got back on Peachblossom and nodded to Tobe who was seated on Hoshi, then they left with the small company of five.

"Kel?"

"Yes, Tobe?"

"I'm glad we're going back to New Hope."

"Me too, Tobe."

* * *

At Giantkiller, Kel's company had just arrived, and they were met by a very jolly Owen and a formal Wyldon. Kel could see behind the mask of his, and saw a smile. He was happy to see them.

"Kel, Kel! It's so good to see you!" Owen exclaimed as he ran and patted her back rather hard. She winced and smiled back.

"You too, Owen! You've been busy, lately, as I can see?"

"Yes, we have, Lady Kel." Wyldon told her and came up to shake her hand. "Rebuilding this army hasn't been easy, and we'll never finish, but we may be able to win this war with the Scanrans."

"Wonderful." She said and sighed. They showed her to the room she was to say in, and she told them over and over it was only for a while, that she had to get back to Merric and New Hope sooner or later, and she'd rather get there sooner. After putting all her things in her new room, she was exhausted, and too a small nap. Riding for three days in a row was hard work, and she had hardly gotten any sleep at all.

Tobe woke her up in the afternoon, claiming it was suppertime and she had better get up before all the food was gone. She got dressed, cleaned up and left the tent, startled to find someone waiting for her.

"Kel, it's nice to see you again." He hugged her and she realized who it was.

"Dom, why are you here?"

"I'm rebuilding the company, Kel, I thought-"

"No, I know that, just, why are you outside of my tent?"

"Oh, that," He said and cleared his throat. "Why, I'm here to escort you to dinner."

"Since when did I ever need to be escorted to dinner?" She said and heard him laugh at her joke.

"Ever since I needed to talk to you."

"Is this about you not being able to come back to New Hope with me and my company? Because it's fine if you can't come, we'll manage-"

"Well, not exactly. I am able to come to New Hope; I wouldn't let you go without me. I just wanted to let you know that there are more than just my squad coming with us. Wyldon was worried and he wanted me to bring back some new clerks. Oh, and by the way, you do need to be escorted to dinner, and I volunteered."

"Oh, okay than, Sergent Domitan."

"Don't call me that, Keladry." There was silence as they made their way to supper. When they got there, they were greeted by Tobe, Owen and Dom's squad.

"What's for dinner?" Dom asked.

"Food, what else?" Faleron said sarcastically. Everybody groaned and dished up their soup.

Kel inhaled her supper and went back to her tent with a quick farewell. She was still extremely tired and went to bed.

* * *

**Sorry for such a short chapter, but I was getting really frustrated and I just decided that this was enough for now. Oh, and my friend Matt was annoying me. So, the next chapter is going to be better. R&R! Hope you love it. Sort of. Yeah, anyways. **

**- AM**


	2. Where is he?

**A/N: Okay, so, I've got this going and liek two other stories and I was like: "I have another really awesome idea!". So, if I don't get this other idea out of my head, I will go crazy. Anyways, totally off subject, I've got something that I've never done in my entire life to do: SHOUTOUTS!**

**Fauna Greywolf: _Thanks, this is not really going to be a keldom, I'm actually going to ruin everything that way. I'll explain. Everybody these days makes keldoms, right? So, I've had this idea in my head for weeks and I decided to make it where Kel isn't with Dom, or Neal, or anyone else for that matter. That's also what I mean when I said "Don't get mad when I ruin everything.", that I'm going to ruin everything, but there's also another little twist, I think._**

**Pink Squishy Llama: _If you've read the other shoutouts, you'll realize what I meant by 'ruining everything'. Basically, I'm going to make Kel a lonely, husbandless creature. Harsh, huh? Haha, yeah, I say "food" all the time, too. That's why I put it in there. Actually, I kind of got angry at this story and just wanted to post it._**

**Queen Tigeress: _You weren't the one bugging me, were you? And You didn't ask to be put in. Matt told me to. I had to. Anyways, just don't beat me up about the story if you don't like it._**

**Drop You Oboe: _I know! When I wrote it, I thought it was short, but then when I posted it, it wasn't very short. Thank you, thank you. I hope this story goes over well._**

**SarahE7191: _Well, I can't exactly give away the whole plot, now, can I? You'll just have to read and see!_**

**strawbeby:_ I know! It does seem like an agenda, but I was getting frustrated and just wanted to get the first chapter over with. You like Kel? Is she your favorite? I'm not bringing in any new characters, and I'm SO glad you like my story. I'm pretty sure it's never been done before, or, at least I hope so. Don't worry, I've got a LOT of creativity up my sleeve, I think. I will try to do my best at fixing up how bad it is right now... thanks for the review!_**

**AugureyCry: _Thanks so much for the review! I hope you enjoy this next chapter!_**

**Thayet1231: _Haha, yes, I was really getting angry at it, so I stopped and I made it a short chapter. Thanks and more is coming right now! Ha, that's kind of obvious..._**

**tortallanrider: _Oh, don't worry, Erin, it gets way better! I think it does. Wait, yes it does. And, I know, I know, don't beat me up too much about it being so boring and bad. I didn't know what else to do! And, as I've said SO many times, I was frustrated with the chapter and just said MEH and posted it. It does get really good and I might ruin everything, but who knows? This could be what really happens to Kel. Ha._**

**Whoa, thanks everybody for the AWESOME reviews! So many, so many! Wow, I didn't expect that! That's it for this chapter, I think. Keep on reading, folks! (Ew, I just said folks!)**

**- AM**

**---------------------------------------------------------**

Kel walked out into the most wanted morning sun, awaiting the rays that hit her face and made her feel refreshed, but instead, she saw rain clouds and mist, all through Giantkiller. She scowled and looked around. People were out and about, despite the awful weather, working and building and training. It started to sprinle rain, and she winced, getting slightly wet in just her breeches and tunic. She ran back inside her tent to get a coat on.

It was getting cold out today, even if it was supposed to be warming up, and when she came back outside, a cold, wet wind blew on her face and blew her hair out of her eyes. She heard yelling and saw a fight going on between two workers. She walked over, huddling inside her coat.

"Men, calm down, it's just a broken tool. Take it to the blacksmith's."

"It was 'is fault!" One of the men said.

"What's it t'you, Girl?"

"That's Lady Knight Keladry to you. Now, do as you're told before you get into trouble."

"I don't have to listen t'you!" Said the same, ignorant man.

"Imaden, you'd better stop't now, or we'll both gets in horse dung."

"Stuff't, Girdane, this's none a your business."

"Isn't it, what's your name, Imaden? He was here too." Kel reasoned, making her voice calm and herself collected.

"No'ts not, lousy filth, go on wit'ya!"

"I'm not going anywhere. Either you listen or I'll have to report you." She said coolly.

"You would'na dare!" He said, throwing his hands in the air. Kel put her hands on her hips.

"Oh, you know I would." She said. He snarled at her and it started to downpour. Giving her a look as cold as ice, they stood in the rain for ten more seconds. They stared into each others eyes, and as if she was willing him to do it in her mind, he gave in, turned around and walked to the blacksmith's. The other man just shrugged, and got back to work in the pouring rain.

"Nice." A girl stood behind her, soaked from the rain as she was, and waved her hand in a motion as if to silently say 'come on'. Kel followed the blond haired woman into a tent and watched her dry off. Kel didn't bother. She had to be off to breakfast soon anyways. "You handled that well." The woman said, shaking her wet curls out.

"Well, I do know how to handle a working man. I've done it so many times before."

"You're Lady Keladry, aren't you?"

"Yes, why?" Kel asked suspiciously.

"I'm one of you're new clerks, Mandi." Mandi said, sticking out her hand.

"Nice to meet you." Kel shook her extended hand and smiled. If this was one of her new clerks, she'd be needing to know her name. "Oh, sorry to rush out on you, but the bell for lunch went a few minutes ago. I'd better get down there."

"Sure, yes. I'll see you in a couple of days then, Lady Keladry."

"Oh, and, it's Kel. Just call me Kel." She rushed out of the tent back into the horrid weather, and ran to the mess hall. She made it just in time for breakfast which was hot porridge and bread. She was relieved that it would warm up her body at least a little bit.

"Kel, way to wolf down breakfast. Calm down, slow down and relax." Prosper told her.

"Why are you in such a rush anyways, Kel?" Owen asked.

"No reason. I'm just hungry, and cold." Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Hey, has anyone seen Dom?" Faleron announced.

"No, I haven't even seen him since this morning when he woke up. In fact, he wasn't even in bed when _I_ woke up." Seaver told them.

"That's strange," Kel said, pondering where he was. "I saw him last night and he was at supper."

"Lets just hope he hasn't gotten himself into trouble." Owen said at last.

When breakfast was over, Kel and Tobe went out into the now sunny, wet outdoors. It was nice to have the sun beating down on her once again. She was walking back to her tent when she saw Dom lying on the ground. It looked like he was dozing. She thought she would bring him back to reality.

"Tobe, can you go back to the tent with my coat? I'd rather not wear it when it's going to get warmer."

"Sure, Kel." He ran off with her coat, and she walked up to Dom, who hadn't budged since she had seen him last.

"Dom, it's not smart to be dozing off on the wet ground-"

"Kel, thank goodness you're here." He looked strained as he tried to sit up. Kel assisted him, and he winced.

"What happened?" She asked, trying to get the worry out of her voice.

"I was on that ladder, and I fell, and that's the last thing I remember. Then I woke up on the ground, and I couldn't get up. I think I broke my arm or something." She looked around, but it seemed that everyone was still at breakfast or lounging around their tents.

"That's why you weren't at breakfast. And I thought you were dozing..." He laughed weakly. "It doesn't seem like anyone else is around, so, I'm just going to wait until Tobe comes back."

"Why don't you go? I'll be fine." He persuaded. She glared at him.

"Do you think I'm leaving you here?" When he shook his head with a grin, she continued. "Anyways, after he comes, we'll get you to the infirmary."

"Oh no, not that dreadful place."

"Oh yes." She smiled and they sat awkwardly in silence for a few minutes. "Tobe, over here!" Kel called. He ran over quickly. "I need you to get one of the healers in the infirmary, and quick." Tobe nodded.

"What happened?" He asked worriedly.

"Dom thinks he broke his arm. Now, please hurry!" She said as he ran off. Kel straigtened Dom out and tried to pick him up and drag him over to somewhere more comfortable, but she couldn't do it without hurting him. Soon, Tobe came with two of the healers, and they took Dom back to the infirmary. Kel sighed and walked back to her tent with Tobe. It was going to be a long two days.

------------------------------------------------

**A/N: How did you like it? Nothing BIG happened, I know, but something good will happen soon, I promise. Don't forget to R&R!**


	3. Going Home

**A/N: Thanks so much for all the great reviews! I will do my shoutouts and make everybody happy.**

**Lela-of-Bast: _I am so sorry! You were my first reviewer! Thanks for the review! I am so pleased you liked it! Here's more!_**

**tortallanrider:_ Yes, I wish Neal could too. He could, but he's in Corus. That's waay too far away!_**

**Thayet1231: _What's moght? I didn't know I said that... thanks! I hope it's good!_**

**Fauna Greywolf: _It's not a keldom, and you don't have to worry, it will never be! I really get mad at those keldoms and kelneals and everything else. There are waay too many that are all the same!_**

**Pink Squishy Llama: _We could, but we can't. Actually, there will be death... I think... heheh._**

**strawbeby: _Thank you, thank you. I hope it was better than the last. The last was just boooring._**

**Thanks again for the reviews! Keep it up!**

**-AM**

----------------------------------------------

Kel was just about to go to the infirmary to check up on Dom when she saw him walk up to Mandi with a sling for his arm and a grin on his face. He shook her hand with his good one and she saw him laugh. It made her sigh. What was she going to do? She liked him enough to get jealous when he was with another one, especially a dumb blonde like this one. (Sorry for the insult. Blonds aren't dumb!) She scowled and retreated to her tent. If she was to leave today, she had to get packing.

"You packing?" Dom asked, startling her from behind.

"Yes, are you? You should get to it, we're leaving later today." She turned to look at him. "They have you in a sling. Did they heal it completely? I know Neal's the best there is for that sort of thing, but he's not here. They must not have healed it completely which sucks for you. If the Scanrans attack,"

"I won't be able to fight, I know. It sucks. I've been told so many times." He smiled warmly at her, and for a few moments, she wanted to lean up and kiss him. She stood there, staring into his dark eyes, and then snapped out of her trance.

"You should go pack." When he didn't budge, she shooed him out. "Go! We're leaving soon! Come one, Dom, stick with it!"

She stepped back into her tent and finished the little packing she had to do.

-----------------------------------------------

Dom watched as Kel got on Peachblossom and smiled at one of the knights next to her, talking and laughing. She was flirting, if you could see that. Dom had to admit that he was a little jealous. Okay, a lot jealous, but what could he do? Confess his undying love to her and have her reject him? He wasn't about to do that. He was smarter than that, and if he knew Kel didn't love him the way he loved her, he wasn't about to jump out and do anything about that.

He jumped into his own saddle and sighed, cringing when his arm brushed up against the side of his horse. It still hurt him to touch his broken arm or have it touch something. Sometimes he'd wish Neal was here to heal it, but then he mentally scolded himself for it. Neal was on his honeymoon. He should be happy and not have to worry about certain stupid cousins.

Dom straightened and looked Kel's way. She was looking at him, and when he saw her, she looked away as if she shouldn't have been looking at all. Just for those few awkward moments, they were silent and they both were speechless. Then he stole a look at her out of the corner of his eye. She was mounting and they were getting ready to leave Giantkiller and head back to New Hope.

"How's your arm, Dom?" Mandi had crept up behind his on her horse, he was surprised to find she could ride.

"It's fine, if it doesn't touch anything. Sometimes it aches."

"Doesn't sound too good. Can I take a look at it?"

"Go ahead." He glanced up at the riders, who were already going. "We're moving." He said silently, mostly to himself.

"We are. I won't take a look at it now, we'll be moving and that's not so comfortable opening a bandage when you're on a horse." Dom laughed slightly but secretly, his mind was somewhere else. Somewhere it shouldn't have been.

-----------------------------------------------

Kel could sense Dom looking at her from behind where she was seated. She didn't know why she could, or how, but she did, and it was uncomfortable.

They were camped out in the woods, ready for combat if the Scanrans attacked but also ready to sleep. Kel was about to eat her dinner when Dom came and sat beside her. They were silent for what seemed to be forever, until Kel couldn't stand it anymore.

"Spill, Dom."

"What?" He looked startled.

"What's wrong? There's something wrong or else you wouldn't be so quiet."

"Nothing."

"There's something wrong. Tell me."

"There's nothing wrong."

"I'm gonna keep bothering you until you tell me what's wrong."

"It's just my arm, don't worry." He looked away and tried to look occupied, but it didn't seem to fool Kel.

"Dom..." She sighed. "Sometimes I wonder if you hide things from me because it's for my own good, and other times I wonder if it's all a joke. I don't know what to think of you."

"Well, that's what friends are for, right?" Dom got up and stretched.

"No, the saying doesn't go like that! You're supposed to say - never mind." There was a long silence and Dom was just about to leave, but Kel stopped him. "Dom, will you be alright? I don't know what to feel when you're in this mood. You've never been before."

"I'll be fine, don't worry. Like I said, I'm perfectly alright." And with that, he walked off.

-----------------------------------------------

Dom walked away, feeling guilty about all of it. He thought he should've told her, he should've said that he liked her, andtold her everything, but somehow he couldn't bring himself to.

He walked away with his head down and his guilt making him want to beat himself up about it. Slipping into his tent, he heard a voice outside say his name. It was Mandi.

"Hey, Mandi."

"How's your arm?" She went up to him and checked it out. It was dark enough outside that she found it hard to see.

"Come in, it's too dark outside to be able to see." He said. Dom lit a few candles and they sat on the bed while Mandi took off his bandage and took a look at it. It seemed she was a healer as well as a professional horseback rider and clerk.

"How does it feel?"

"It's fine right now." He said when she began to put the bandaging back on. He looked into her eyes, the blue in them looking like the ocean, swirling around.

"Are you okay? You seem really upset." She looked up in his eyes, and what she saw was a look of want and need. Some hurt and some love in there, but it wasn't something she should have done. Looking into his eyes was the first mistake. He leaned in and kissed her with sweet lips, lips that had longed for someone else, and had been rejected. They came up for breath and she looked at him again, puzzled. She opened her mouth to talk, but his finger went over it.

"Don't talk. I need you right now." He leaned in to kiss her again, and this time more passionately. "Trust me."


End file.
